


Come Back Together

by ItsRaith



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate story for Volume 4 and 5, Angst, Different ending for beacon, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRaith/pseuds/ItsRaith
Summary: After the fall of beacon, Team RWBY has been split. Yang dwells at home, coming to terms with her predicament. Weiss has been taken home. Blake has run off and Ruby has set out on her quest with the entirity of team JNPR.[This fic is currently on pause, as I have no idea what I want to do with it.]
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This will be an alternate story to the canon volumes 4 and 5. Not very experienced with the whole wiritng thing, but this story has been in my head for a while so I thought I'd give it a shot.

Screaming.

The only thing that seems capable in this situation. Jaune has just given the instruction to Weiss and Ruby to save Pyrrha. Several waves of guilt, anger and fear washed every thought away apart from her iminent battle against Cinder.

_If only, if only I was capable of fighting by her side._

Pessimistic thoughts began to fill the young man's mind.

“Mr. Arc!” A familiar voice stole his attention. His teary eyes glanced up to see a fairly concerned Glynda Goodwitch. “We heard the screams of a young girl.”

Various thoughts ran through Jaunes head, most involving a less than pleasant reply to the teachers comment. One stood out, and he went with it. Rising up, Jaune grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Send me back, NOW!”

Glynda took a step back, stunned by the behavior. She watched as Jaune got back into the locker. Against her instincts, she punched in the 6 digit code for the top of the tower at beacon academy.

Her hand sat still, trembling over the launch button. SHe knew that if she sent this boy, there was a large chance that he would perish. She stared idly at the locker as it vibrates from its trembling cargo. She took a step back, only to have Qrow lean past and launch it himself.

“What have you done?” She turned to the birdboy, knowing full well that her student was heading straight to Cinder.

\--------------------------------------------------

A faint, but increasing rumbling could be heard above, but neither Phyrra or Cinder acknowledge the noise. After a short, yet emotional fight, Cinder and Pyrrha all but beaten.

“Do you believe in destiny?” Pyrra’s remark brought a cocky grin to the new maidens mouth. She began to draw her bow, when the distant rumbling was now right above them. Turning, she sees the rocket locker propelling itself above the pair. Bow fully drawn, Cinder closed her eyes, and released the arrow directly at Pyrrha.

All that could be heard was the crumbling sound of a crash, and the impact sound of a projectile. Upon opening her eyes, her vision had been filled by the view of a shield. Behind, a very tired Jaune, protecting his partner.

“Brave, but foolish.” Cinder was annoyed and the inconvenience that had presented itself, but was quick to correct the problem. Lifting her right arm, she formed a spear and struck directly into the shield, piercing the metal with ease. Thankfully, the shield did redirect the hit slightly, but both Pyrra and Jaune had been impaled in the waist.

Immense burning could be felt by Jaune, looking down and seeing the black and red rod connecting him to his shield. Glancing left, he saw Ruby, on her knees screaming. In an instant, all that could be heard was high pitched ringing, and his vision was completely filled with white light.

He leant back, and grabbed the hand of his partner, who tightened her grip around his hand.

Then it all went dark.

\--------------------------------------------------

Blinding white lights.

Mumbling and squinting to see, Jaune awoke to find himself lying in a hospital bed. To his right was Pyrra, who had fallen asleep, still holding the hand of her unconscious partner. A weak squeeze of her hands was enough to bring her from her dreams.

“Hello…” A teary eyed Pyrra was barely able to speak. All she could do was smile, staring at her saviour as he returns to consciousness. Squeezing his hand, she wiped under her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Jaune.”

Jaune stared at her. The woman that was so fierce, so strong, was sitting beside him. Ready to turn into a waterfall in a second. “I’d do it again.” His voice barely a whisper, as he was still quite weak, but he was still able to give her a smile.

“But-But…” She was practically in tears, blaming herself for their conditions, and not being able to stop Cinder, who was now nowhere to be found.

“We’re hunters.” Jaune’s reassurance regained the girls gaze.” It's what we are supposed to do, especially if it was for the ones we love.”

Pyrrha’s emotions had become overwhelming and she carefully through her arms around Jaune, not wanting to cause any more pain. The tears streaming down her face were no longer of fear and sadness, but of relief and love caused by the bundle of her joy that laid beneath her.

“Pyrrha.” She stood back up, and nodded. “Please get the doctor.”

She got halfway through the door, before leaning back in.

“Jaune?” He was still watching the door. “I love you.”

Jaune tried to reply, but his voice was too faint to be heard. But she knew.

She returned with a doctor that explained to them about what had happened, with his impalement. Since he was in front of her, he took most of the blow. His aura had kept him alive after that until he got to the hospital. But importantly, he’ll live, just needs to rest for some time.

“What of the others?” Jaune asked the dreaded question once the doctor left the two of them alone. Pyrrha's eyes stared at the floor as she sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, she spoke.

“Ozpins gone.” She begun, choking back tears. “Ren and Nora, traumatized but alive. Team CFVY too. But…” She trailed off.

“What of RWBY?” He noticed that he had begun to shed a few tears, worried that some of his best friends had not made it.

“It’s...complicated” She turned her stare to Jaune, who nodded at her to continue. “Ruby’s fine, she just needs rest. They allowed her to go home. Weiss. Her father had come for her, and dragged her back to Atlas.” She paused to wipe under her eyes. “Apparently she was very unwilling, and her father had to be rather persuasive. Blake ran. She made sure everyone was okay, then ran. Sun saw her leave, said that he was going to follow her to make sure she was okay.”

She paused again, each word struggling to be found by her voice.

“And there’s no way she is with what happened to Yang…” Her eyes were filled with remorse and pain. “She lost her arm… there was someone here, from Blakes past. He did it.”

Both had fallen apart at this point, countless thoughts passing through their minds, slathered in the emotions that came with them.  
Beacon had fallen, Vale had been severely damaged, and team RWBY had been split.

“But, we have a lead.” Pyrrha voice interrupted the sounds of gentle sobbing. “Once were ready, were going to Haven. Ren, Nora, Ruby and I are going… and I know you will too.”


	2. Forest's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPRR stumble upon their first town on their journey. Finding several huntsmen entering their town, they ask for help

The forests of Remnant were scenic and mysterious. When not filled with grimm, they could prove to actually be incredibly peaceful, allowing for an excellent place to reflect. Unless you bring a Nora.

“You ever wonder is grimms have dreams?” Nora asked as she skipped along side Ren. “Do they even sleep?”

“I don’t think I have ever really seen a Grimm sleeping.” Pyrrha returned with her answer, as the others were still in thought, exploring their minds to find an answer.

Ruby leaned left, next to Jaune, whose face was in his hands.

“Is she always like this?” She asked the boy, elbowing him in the side to get his attention.

“Huh?” The boy stumbled, gathering his words in his head. “Oh, yeah. But usually she says it when were all trying to sleep.”

“Well, at least it should scare any predators away. Usually we just use Yangs snoring.”

Ren let out a chuckle, now on the opposite side of Ruby. “Regret joining JNPR yet?” 

Ruby shook her head, a small grin emerging across her lips. “I'm just happy to have you all here.” The smile quickly faded, as the usually small bundle of energy glared at the dirt they walked upon. “ I just wish they were here too.”

Ren and Jauned shared a glance. No words were spoken, but they both knew she was talking about the rest of her team. 

“We will see them sooner than you think.” Pyrrha ensured the young girl. Her gentle smile, reassuring as it always is. “I can feel it.”

Ruby could help but smile in return. Usually it was her lifting everyone's spirits, but she was glad Pyrrha could too.

“Glorandale is up ahead.” Nora butted in between Ruby and Ren, completely unfazed by all the negativity. “If I’m reading this map right.”

“Which means we could still be days away.” Jaune taunted the redhead, rewarded with a glare. He snatched the map from Nora, as she stuck her tongue out at him, double checking their location.

“Last I heard, they sent out a request for a Huntsman.” Ren mumbled, staring into the distance, deep in thought. “We should check if they need help while were there.”

Ruby started beaming. It had been a while since they had seen a Grimm. _Too long._ She pet Crescent Rose. She had an itch, an eagerness the release her beauty into action.

It wasn’t long until the team arrived at one of the main entrances to Glorandale. The town seemed busy enough, as if unaffected by the events of Beacon. It was strange for the squad. Their last experience in civilization was near chaotic. People were struggling to clean up Vale, searching for missing family or repairing what remained. It was another day of the year here.

Their arrival didn’t go unnoticed however.

Several residents of the town kept their eyes on the huntsman and huntresses. Especially Pyrrha. After the ending of the Vytal festival, many began to question their trust of the huntsman. Especially the one they saw tear a girl into two.

Jaune placed his arm on Pyrrha’s shoulder, gentle but firm. She turned to see soft blue eyes looking at her, reassuring. He wanted to ensure that she knew that they were there for her. 

“Idea!” Nora announced, louder than she probably should have. “It's getting late. Were in a town. How about we sleep inside.” By the time she was finished, she was practically hanging off Ren. 

\---------------

One rented room later, the team were lying in their motel. Two beds and a couch. Ruby slumped on the couch, glad to not be sleeping in the rain for once. Since the other two pairs were basically couples, she found it only fitting that she took the couch. She didn’t mention to the others that she loved the couch anyhow.

Relaxing down into the leather, she let her eyes close. Hands entwined on her chest, thumbs twiddling, she thought back to her teammates.

_I really hope Yang doesn’t hate me too much for leaving her there. Maybe she would go chasing after Blake, hopefully before she kills Sun. Then maybe we can go rescue Weiss..._

Her thoughts trailed off. The idea of Weiss being left alone with her family made her feel nauseous. She had never spoken highly of them, apart from Winter. But she wouldn’t be there. She hated it. She hated Weiss being forced there. But she also hated that Weiss wasn't here, with her.

“I’m going to go for a walk.” She announced to the rest of the team. 

“That’s literally all we’ve done,” Nora’s retort earned a chuckle from Ren.

“Just to get bearings.” Replied before closing the door behind her.

She didn’t have any plans, she just needed to get out. Find something else to occupy her restless mind. The thoughts of Yang, Blake and Weiss were filled with worry, regret and a small hint of failure. What team leader was she if she isn't able to keep her team together.

Desperately looking for a distraction, she gathered the view from the front of the hotel. The sun had just set, yet the centre of the village was still rather busy.

Three parts of her were missing. Three large holes within her.

Some aimless wandering later, Ruby found herself at the local inn. She watched a bird perch onto the sign before entering.

The bar wasn’t empty, but it was quiet. She sat near the end of the bar.

“Aren’t you a little young to be drinkin, lassy?” The bartender questioned the small girl, clearly not willing to sell her anything.

“Not here for any of that, sorry.” She replied, ensuring the bartender. “Do you have any milk or juice?”

The barkeep looked at Ruby. Silver eyes greeted him. Tired, yet clearly hiding her emotions. He sighed, but found a smile. Pulling up a jug of fruit juice, normally kept for kids who are eating there, he asked. “You’re a huntress aren't ya?”

\---------------

“Just to get bearings.” Ruby replied before closing the door before them.

Jaune looks around the room. Each teammate with the same concerned expression plastered on their faces.

“Does she seem a little off to you?” Pyrrha asked.

“Well…” Ren started, trailing off. He believed he knew the answer, but struggled to get the words out. “Think about what she’s lost in recently. She lost penny, she lost beacon. Yang closed herself to everything. Blake ran and Weiss was taken from her.” His eyes moved to Pyrrha and Jaune. “She almost lost you two, watched you two almost die.”

“To see such innocence lost…”

“Pyrrha, it’s still there. Its just had some walls built around it.”

Nora stood up, stretching every muscle she could. “We all lost something during the fall.”

Silence fell across the room. Not awkward, but uneasy. They all went into a silent agreement to go back to their individual tasks.

\---------------

“Nope, not now.” Ruby mumbled staring at the counter taking a sip from her juice. Her voice was filled defeat, traces of guilt lying within. “Well, not technically. Why?”

“How ‘bout a trade?” He leaned in on his arm, towards the student. “I saw you walk into town with the other four. Also saw all you fight’n during the tournament.”

Ruby straightened up, somewhat knowing where this was going. She wanted to like she did, at least. “What do you need us to hunt?”

Her comment earned a grin from the man. “We have few roads round here, all goin to other towns. Pack of beowolves chose they wanted to sit in between us and the next town out. Clear em out, and our smith will be happy to fix the boys shield. And I'm sure that you could use some supplies.”

“I’ll run it past the team. But first,” The girl held her stomach, feeling it growl due to its lack of love. “Whats on the menu.”

He gave her a laminated menu. “Let me know when you’re ready.” Then the barkeep turned, sending his attention to another customer.

Ruby sat in her stool. Somewhat uneasy. She knew what some of the foods were, but she never had been to a bar or an inn before. She looked around the building. It had a bar, but it was more. Kind of fused with a general hangout, but where you can bring a child. Attention back to the menu, eyes glazing over the text, trying to find familiar words.

She raised her hand to regain the attention of the barkeep. “I'll get the nuggets.”

He obliged, passing the information onto the cook.

Hopefully it would ease the void she could feel within herself. She knew it wouldn’t but was hopeful. But then again, how can some nuggets replace three of the closest people to her.

\---------------

A subtle knock fetched the attention of team JNPR. All stared at the door, watching the door knob as someone struggled to open it. 

“Thanks for the help.” A familiar voice eased the tension that had built in the four. Ruby stumbled in, food in hand. “I brought food.” She dumped the takeaway onto a nearby table and returned to her position on the couch. “Also found some work, if you guys are interested.”

Jaune retrieved his share, and brushed Ruby's feet away as he took position on the other side of the couch. As he sunk into the cushion, he took a bite out of the food. “How are you doing?” He asked the younger girl after swallowing.

“I'm good, just tired.” Ruby’s reply was far from true, but Jaune bought it. Or at least she thinks he did. Both were startled by a low rumble between the two. Ruby glanced down and laughed. “And hungry.”

The two joined the rest at the table. Ruby informed them of the proposition she had received. To her surprise, everyone agreed to go. Turns out everyone decided that a hunt would be a good break from all the walking.

Although it took them a while to get used to the comfort, the team slept well that night. Glad to be in the warmth of the indoors rather than sleeping with the trees.

\---------------

Given a rough location and good luck, the team went out to hunt their prey. Ruby and Nora were skipping down the path, excited to be fighting some grimm. Ren and Pyrrha kept their pace following the two, and Jaune was dragging himself behind them. He didn’t know why he was tagging along, his sword and shield with the town blacksmith.

 _“Were off to fight some grimm, were off to fight some grimm. Team Juniper and a ruby too, were off to fight some grimm.”_ Ren smiled, watching an overly excited Nora prance back and forth across the path, singing with every step.

It didn't take long to find the pack if beowolves. They were a decent way down the road, but it was still closer than they expected the pack to be. 

Eager to fight, Ruby opened her scythe as soon as they reached the pack. “Meet my precious,” she mumbled to herself, as she shot herself up, spinning around with such elegance to rival Weiss's ballet, an excited smile grew across her face as she reached the top of the arc, coming back down. Crescent Rose slid right through a beowolf as she landed.

The girl looked up, seeing the two redheads run past. Nora jumped upon Pyrrha's shield, and was launched into the air. As she launched the smaller girl, Pyrrha kicked up, pushing herself into a spin and dug her spear through another beowolf.

Coming down above the third and final Grimm, Nora swung at the beast, launching it towards Ren and Jaune. The blonde ducked behind cover, but Ren dug in. As the beast flew towards him, he ran and slid underneath the now flying Grimm, striking it several times. Ren regained his footing, a concerned look on his face.

Pyrrha noticed his expression. “I agree, this pack is small. Too small to be this close.”

The team listened carefully, ensuring that there were no more Beowolves in the area. Jaune let out a sigh of relief, until he felt a rumbling under his feet. “Of course, why would it be easy.”

The rumbling was now audible, and the team's eyes turned towards the side of the path, into the forest.

The five shared worried glances, knowing what was coming towards them.

“Geist.” Ruby warned, darting into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so the journey for Ruby and JNPR is going to be somewhat the same as canon, but with an additional Pyrrha. I will add in some more parts into their journey though.


	3. Getting Past the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai turns into superdad while trying to help Yang overcome her injury.

Tai shot up. Adrenaline filled every muscle in his system. Suddenly woken by the sounds of screaming coming from within the house. Leaping out of bed, he called out for Yang. Worry filled his mind when she failed to reply.

“Yang?!” He slid into her doorway, only to find the traumatised blond fast asleep. Tai’s thoughts went from worry to relief to concern. “Poor thing, takes a lot to scream in your sleep.” Tai was mumbling to himself as we walked beside Yangs bed. Careful to not wake his daughter, he sat beside her. 

Still gentle, he laid his palm on her shoulder. The first thing he felt when his fingertips reached the blond was heat, followed by vicious shaking. He half thought to wake her from her nightmare. He hesitated, knowing that it had never been smart to wake Yang up early. He was still stuck in his thoughts when they were blasted apart by another scream. Only this time, Yang flew up, her eyes glowing red. In a panic, she turned to her father, ready to attack before realising it was him.

Tai gave her a smile. “Morning little dragon.” She struggled to look him in the eyes, half guilty as she was about to try and kick his ass. She eventually forced her eyes up.

“Sorry, I was screaming again wasn’t I?” She asked her father even though she already knew the answer. Tucking her knees under her chin, she snaked her arms around her legs, letting out a deep sigh. Staring into the sheets, she felt a warmth wrap itself around her back, resting on her right shoulder.

“You know, Yang…” Tai started, thinking of the right words to say to his daughter. “I do have ears. And I will listen, when you’re ready.”

Yang felt a chuckle escape her throat. “Brave of you, my usual listener had twice as many.” She trailed off. “But they’ll do.” She lent over and pinched the man’s ears, leaving the two in light laughter.

Tai’s laughter stopped when he glanced at his daughter, staring blankly out her window, into the emerging sunrise. Leaning over, he gave her a gentle hug from behind. 

“The last thing… the last..” Yang struggled to speak, a combination of the words unwilling to emerge and the wave of sadness that had smacked her over the head. “The last thing I saw … was a masked man stabbing my partner.” She mumbled the last word out before sobbing heavily. “My best friend.”

Tai held her close, comforting his oldest as she sat, collecting tears down her cheeks. “You know, she never left your side until she knew you were in good hands.” Tai tugged her chin until she was looking at him. “She definitely cares for you.”

A flash of red dashed across the usually lilac eyes. “Then why did she leave?!” She asked before returning to an emotional mess. 

“We all have a reason for what we do, Yang.” Tai sat up, settling in his ‘dad’ position. “You said he looked like their leader?”

Yang didn’t speak, her only movement being a nod in reply.

“And she used to be with the fang, correct?” His question earned another nod. “Okay, so you want to know why she left?”

“You know why?” A stronger shade of red flashed across her eyes with each word, giving Tai a worried look.

“No.” His reply quick, not wanting to anger the already unsteady blonde. “But I have a good idea.” He waited until he saw the familiar lilac in front of him. “Have you tried to see things from her perspective?”

Yang stared at the older man for a moment, gears turning in her head. She shook it. “No…”

“Try.” Tai grabbed her hand with his, cupping it with the other.

She leaned back against the head of the bed, closing her eyes.

“And don’t fall asleep.” Tai chuckled, rewarded with a grin and a thump from his daughter.

He watched her think, still holding her hand. Her closed eyes flickering as they sorted through different memories, ran down different theories until she opened them back up, tears starting to pool below her eyes. “Oh no.”

Her comment didn’t go unheard, as she saw concern and worry visible within Tai’s gaze. “What did you figure out.”

“She’s in danger.” She stuttered, worry overtaking sadness as her primary emotion. “He, he was from her time with the white fang. After he…” She trailed off, pained to retrieve the memory. “After he stabbed her, he threatened me. You know the result.” She stared down to the absence of her right arm, unsure if she wanted to continue.

“She left because her past hurt you.” Tai leaned back, proud of his daughter for actually thinking into something. “She left so it didn’t happen again.” He looked up, seeing his daughter still angry. At blake, but now at herself.

“I can look after myself. She doesn’t need to protect me.” Yang huffed, still unhappy with everything.

“Yes she does.” Tai was immediately given a death stare for his comment. “She’s your partner. You’re supposed to protect each other.”

“How can I do that if she leaves?” Anger had disappeared within the girl, quickly filled with a painful mixture of guilt and sadness. “She doesn’t have to run off alone.”

“Do you really think she actually wants to be alone?” 

The girl fell quiet. No sobs, no words. Just silence.

“Now, unless you’re up for more father therapy, how about some pancakes. I'm starving.”

Yang looked up to her father, nodding as a small smile returned to her face. As he left her room, her gaze turned out the window. As she sat, staring into the now rising sun, her father's words ran through her head on repeat.

_ She’s your partner. You’re supposed to protect each other. _

\---------------

“Can you please pass the syrup?” Tai asked, placing his serving onto the table and setting behind it. Yang nodded, passing the small bottle with her good arm. “I need to head into town today, groceries and things. Also stop by the post office. Wanna tag along?”   
The girl sat back, debating her answer. She wanted to stay in bed, but it would be good to get out.

“Too bad, im dragging you out anyway.” The older man snatched his fork, ready to attack his now syrup coated pancakes.

“Okay.” Yang went to grab her fork but froze. Staring down at the table, the fork sat to the right of the plate. Her glaze slowly moving between the utensil and her bandage.

Tai watched his daughter carefully, making sure she didn’t start to become overwhelmed. A sigh of relief washed over him as his daughter grabbed the fork with her good hand. 

“Race me.” He looked up to find a pair of eyes staring at him, a cheeky grin lying beneath them.

“You’re on, little dragon.” He cheered as he sunk the fork into the top pancake.

If anyone else was in the room, they would have been concerned at how quick that two stacks of pancakes could disappear. Unless it was Nora, or Ren.

Yang leaned back into her chair, humming victoriously.

“Dear god!” Tai looked at his daughter, her grin only growing with his comment. “Did you even chew?”

“I’ve had to go against Nora, several times.” The blonde chuckled, pulling her arms behind her head. “They almost just disappear.”

The man's eyes widened, a brief look of hover passing across his face.

“So what are we grabbing from town?” Yang leant forward, resting on the table.

“Just some food stuff.” He replied as he got out of his chair. “Can’t cook with just air.” He threw a grin at Yang, who responded with an exhausted sigh. “I’m expecting a package too.”

This peaked the girls curiosity. Mail wasn’t common with her father. He’d rather buy from a store than order online. “Anything good?” she asked, hoping he’d tend to her curiosity.

“I hope so.” He turned back with a grin, before heading towards the front door.

Yang jumped up, eager to see what's got her dad excited. She snatched her jacket, before following him out.

  
  


\---------------

Tai parked the car outside of a cafe that was perched just outside of town, on the main road that wound through the island. 

“Our house looks weird.” Yang leant over, elbowing her father gently in the ribs. 

“I-” he started, elbowing her back, gently. “Felt like a burger.”

The two headed inside, groceries and the package left in the boot. The pair found themselves sitting down at a booth near the corner. Tai called for the waiter, ready to order. 

The waitress that served them was a young faunus. Her bunny ears sat on each side of the hat designated to the uniform. She was Yang's arm but didn’t draw attention to it.

Halfway through their meal, Yang put down her burger, grabbing her milkshake, fighting the straw to grab it.

“What's with the arm, blondie.” The voice made her jump. Glaring up, she saw a short man, dark jeans and a leather jacket, leaning back and chuckling to his friends, hiding behind him.

“Nothing you’d be able to handle.” Her eyes shifted to red mid blink, startling the man.

“Listen stumpy, I don’t know who you thi-.” He started off on a rant, but was cut off when small arms wrapped around him. With a grunt, and a whelp from the man, he was lifted over the faunus’s shoulder, and quickly and not so gently thrown through the front door. A quick spin and an angered glare sent his friends running. After ensuring they wouldn’t be coming back for seconds, she returned to the pair.

“Sorry about that.” Her tone was calm, as if it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. “But judging from was Velv says, you’d have it handled.”

Yang gave her a once over. The girl looked familiar, but she hadn’t put them together. “Scarlatina?” Yang asked, her question quickly confirmed with a nod. “Of course, sorry I didn’t catch it earlier.”

“Don’t fret it. From what I’ve heard, you have plenty more on your mind.” She gave a gentle smile, incredibly similar to Velvets, before glancing back to the kitchen. “Anyway, I’ll leave you two to it. See you another time yeah?”

Before either could answer, she took off. Yang went from watching the girl, to looking at her father.

“I didn’t even get her name.” He shrugged it off, returning to his meal.

“I’m just glad she didn’t let you blow up the building.” He was overwhelmed with joy with his joke, barely able to hold his laughter.

Yang tried to pout, but was quickly tackled by the desire to laugh. 

\---------------

The father and daughter walked into the house. Yang had several bags hanging of her arm, while her father had the rest. Yang kept eyeing the package tucked under his arm.

“You finally going to tell me what that is?” Yang questioner her father. “Or do you enjoy tormenting.”

“Alright.” A nervous smile grew across the mans face. “Here.” He held out the box to his daughter.

“Wait.” She stared at the box, hesitant. “It’s for me?”

“Of course.” He let out a small laugh. “I don’t need it.”

Carefully, she took the box under her left arm, wandering off to the kitchen. She placed the box down, nervous. 

“You know, I actually went to order one of these.” The older man took a seat, watching Yang as she removed the lid. Staring at the contents of the box, her father continues. “Turns out, when I called, I was transferred to General Ironwood. As a thanks, he got his top guy on that, and it was already on its way.” 

But Yang was still staring at the arm. Several different emotions cascaded through her mind, unable to comprehend the fabricated appendage that lay before her.

“So firecracker, what do you think?”

“I - I” She backed away from the box. “I don’t know.” She mumbled before running off to her room.

“At least come say hello to Port and Oobleck.” He heard the silence as large footsteps stopped. “They dropping by tonight.”

\---------------

After a conversation with her previous professors, and a ‘good’ night's sleep, Yang emerged from the house to greet her father, tending to the garden. She waved to him roughly, still getting used to the prosthetic. She watched as the older man got up with a grunt, the corner of his lips climbing as he did.

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Yangs depression is not as bad, as Pyrrha survived. I will try to explain peoples actions be explained within the story in the future.


	4. Embracing The Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yang and Weiss leave their homes, searching for their lost partners, Ruby and JNPR continue their adventures through the forests of Anima.

“So Yang.” Tai greeted his daughter as she prepared her bike. “Where are you going. I know that Qrow, despite being told countless times before not too, has told you where you're mother is.”

Yang couldn’t look her father in the eyes, unsure where this was going.

“And we both read the note, so we know Ruby’s going to Mistral. So, I ask again, where are you going? Just know, I may have stopped you before, but I won’t this time.”

Yang stared at her bike, her eyes deepening into the bright yellow with every passing second.

“Neither.” She muttered to the man, scared of his response. She clutched her left arm with her prosthetic to stop it from shaking. She found the courage to look up, only to see a small grin on his face.

“Menagerie?” He asked, knowing that's where her partner ran off too. His smile completed when the blonde nodded in return. “Good. Partners should always look after each other.”

“I know that I should go help Ruby, but she has team JNPR with her.” Her back stiffened and her shoulders firmed, as she started to defend her decision, to both herself and her father. “Jaune may not be all that helpful, but with Ruby, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha aaand Qrow, they have plenty of capability in that team.” 

“Hey, you don’t need to convince me, honey.” Tai beamed at his daughter. “I’d go help my partner too, if I was in your shoes. And, I’m sure Ruby would be willing to wait for you if you came back with Blake.”

Yang jumped over, squeezing her father with a hug tight enough to make him grunt. “I love you, dad.” 

The girl hopped onto her bike, saying her last goodbye, before driving off.

“Goodbye, my little dragon.” The man huffed, tears forming below his eyes as he watched his eldest shrink in the distance.

\---------------

The icy snow was just beginning to rain down upon her. Glairing up to the falling softness, hoping in some way it would be enough for it to alleviate, Weiss took in a deep breath. Hurriedly leaving the manor behind her, she mad her way discreetly through Atlas, heading towards the docks at the edge of the kingdom. 

Hopefully someone there would be willing to assist her in leaving her father behind.

To her disapproval, there were few independant traders currently docked. From a distance, she examined the airships and their staff, opting for one with as few crew as possible. Luck struck, when she spotted one man, loading a ship on his own. She snuck past the other crews, approaching the man.

“Excuse me sir, but is this you’re ship?” Weiss asked the startled man hastily.

“It may be, missy.” His reply was bare, riddled with concern about the young woman. “Why?”

“I am trying to get to Mistral.” Her answer was soft, barely above a whisper. “Quietly.”

The man held his chin with his thumb and index, looking over the child that stood before him. The silence between the pair grew Weiss’s nerves. The anxiety and worry brewing within her mind was relieved to a degree when he nodded.

“I can get you to Mistral, but…” The man trailed off.

“Yes, I can pay.” Weiss replied with a sigh.

“Alright, but I do have to stop by Southern Vale first. Cargo has priority.”

“Well,” Weiss started, moving aboard the ship. “I am cargo now.”

“Crew.”

She looked back to the man, eyebrows rising in concern. The pilot shrugged.

“Can’t have people thinking I traffic people.”

“But aren’t you?”

“Can’t have people think it, though”

‘Hmm, smart.” His comment allowed her to calm down. He clearly wasn’t someone who was about to be found out about his business. His wariness proved that he has had experience in less than legal transport work.

Nothing more was said until the airship had departed, and was leaving the floating island behind them. Weiss looked over from the co-pilot's seat. “What’s your name?” Her question was clearly unexpected, as the Pilot was startled when she spoke. “Sorry, just want to know the name of the man I’ll be traveling with.”

“Don't fret it, just not used to havin’ passengers is all.” His reply was calm, quickly recovering. “Name’s Mandle. Named after the town.” His words were a simple phrase, but he wore it as a badge of honor, even though Mantle isn’t the most elegant of cities. “What about you?”

“Weiss.”

“Schnee?”   
“Sadly. I would understand if you reconsider our arrangement.” Weiss was afraid to look towards then man, as his reply could change everything.

“No, I read about your father's little party. You’re not like him. You care about people.”

Weiss blushed as a slight smile claimed her lips.

“Besides, I feel a helluva lot safer with a huntress.”

\---------------

Although the travel was incredibly boring, it would have been much worse if Ruby didn't have JNPR to accompany her. She’d have lost her mind if she been at it alone. They proved to be a great distraction. The roads were easier, the time was shorter and her mind had a distraction. The loss of her team, Beacon, and Penny, had taken residence in the back of her mind. It sat, lurking at all times.

The ever looming thought of her failure as a leader, as a huntress, as a friend.

“Hey guys?” Nora’s voice broke the silence that that morning. “Next town, can we get pancakes.”

“Oh definitely.” Ruby said with a sigh. “I’ve been dying for something sweet.”

“That sounds lovely.” Pyrrha glanced over to her fellow redhead with a smile. 

Nora’s excitement for the pancakes promised granted her a smile that quickly became incredibly infectious.

“How far till the next town anyway.” Ren asked, hiding his eagerness for the pancakes.

“According to the map, there isn’t really a town for a while. But there is one just after some mountains.” Jaune’s remark conveyed as much excitement as the idea of a climb.

“Ugh, I don’t feel like climbing any mountains.” Nora jumped over to Jaune letting him now her annoyance. 

“Don’t worry, the map shows some trails.”

The group continued down the ever quiet road. After leaving the forests that surrounded Higanbana, the open plains were a welcome change. They were able to easily identify larger landmarks that the map told tales off, and the lack of trees to hide in allowed them to spot any approaching grimm.

Not that there had been much grimm activity during their journey.

The nights were somewhat peaceful. Apart from keeping someone keeping watch, there was a familiarity beginning to brew upon the group. Nora was still capable of her constant rambling, now able to take in their constantly changing surroundings to fuel her thoughts. Ren kept quiet during her ramblings, unwilling to interrupt her. Pyrrha drags Jaune off most nights, to help him train she always says.

“Huh, training.” Nora chuckled, after the second night they snuck off.

“They have definitely grown closer since the fall.” Ren noted. “But it definitely has allowed Jaune to be a better fighter.”

“I’m just glad they both lived.” Ruby murmured, voice as soft as a whisper. Ren and Nora shared a worried look. They could not possibly imagine what was going through Ruby’s head. Neither really wanted to push Ruby, asking her what thoughts were dancing to within her.

It was another normal night. They set up camp, just outside the forest in an open field by rather large lake. Would actually be rather peaceful, if not for the horrid events that occurred recently, and the incredibly uncertain events that may lay ahead.

Ruby took a sip of her tea. Distant clanking in the distance was proof the pair were actually training. Not so distant, was Nora’s ramblings. Since Ruby had not had the pleasure of being in her company as much as the rest of the team, she was able to retell her collection of wonderful tales of her and Ren's past. Her words.

Ruby took the first shift for the night watch. Even though she loved the company, even she found the need to enjoy peace and quiet. It allowed her to think. To explore her mind. Even if she didn’t want to.

Everynight, when the others were asleep and she was alone, the world went quiet. Her thoughts immediately went to her team. How could they not. She had spent several weeks walking around with an empty pit within her. 

It would always start with Yang. Seeing her sister, the strong woman that raised her, took care of her, someone she always looked up to, in such a pit of despair dragged her down as well. She was worried that she wouldn’t see her sister again. The outgoing fun sister she spent most of her time with.

Blake always came next. When you don’t know where someone is, especially when someone is close to you, and what they are adventuring into, all she could do was fear the worst. She knew where she was headed. Vaguely. But what awaits her was something she could not bare to think

_ At Least she has Sun. He’ll take care of her. _

Weiss was last. Her situation had Ruby the most worried. Her father had taken her, against her will. Judging from the stories that Weiss had told them of her past, her father did not seem like someone who was particularly interested in her well being. In fact, it sounded more like he enjoyed making her suffer. Which could only be made worse by her independence while at beacon.

She always kept her mind off the thoughts of Penny.

By then, her duties were usually relieved and she could go to sleep. Not that it was much better.

The next morning, darker clouds had met them on the horizon. 

“Aww man,” Nora groaned, “I don’t feel like walking in the rain.”

Jaune looked up, following Nora’s gaze to the dark clouds. “Then we better get moving.”

Entering the forest, some relief washed upon them as they entered another forest. The canopies gave them shade, not a lot but enough to keep some of the heat off of them.  _ Hopefully stop some of the rain. _ Nora had enough of the poor weather they had experienced.

The sky was now completely grey. Rounding a bend in the road, the team came across an abandoned looking town. It had been completely hidden from view by the thick trees. 

“Hey, what's that?” Ruby asked, coming to a standstill, her gaze settled upon the exterior walls.

Nora leaped up, balancing atop of a somewhat destroyed fence, looking further through the main gate.

“That's strange…” Jaune comment was faint, talking to himself.

“No you’re right.” Pyrrha added. “There shouldn’t be a town here.”

“Are those buildings… damaged?” Nora questioned herself, informing the team of the information she had gained.

Instincts kicked in, the team bolted towards the town. After passing through the main gate, their pace slowed. There was no signs of life. They split, Ren and Nora moved right, searching the incomplete houses, Jaune and Ruby darted left. All searching for anything. All four of them called out, having found nothing.

“Hey guys, I found something.” Pyrrha yelled out calmly.

The team rushed to Pyrrha's side, as she stood before a wooden sign.

“Oniyuri?” Nora read.


	5. Tailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their travels, team JNPRR came across the town of Oniyuri. While exploring the town, they meet, and deal with an uninvited guest.

It was strange. The emptiness of what was once hope for a better, more chosen future. There was a presence that lay over the town now. One of despair, fear and loneliness.

  
“This place is giving me the creeps.” Jaune attempted to get everyone's attention, but Nora was focused on Ren, who mind was elsewhere. “Let’s just get out of here.”

  
“Those storm clouds look like their getting ready.” Ruby commented on the weather, hoping that she would be wrong. “We should find somewhere to stay dry.”

  
“Not here.” Rens reply was instant. There was something there, a familiarity, and both leaders had taken notice of its effects on the man.

  
Halfway through the town, Ren came to a stop. Holding up his palm, he instructed the rest to do the same. He drew his weapons. Taking the message, the rest of the team drew theirs as well.

  
“Ren, what is it?” Ruby’s voice was soft, her words barely above a whisper.

  
“Someone’s here.” Rens snapped his head to a multi story home behind them.

  
A figure that resembled a man could be seen leaping from behind the tower, towards the group. His feet were barely back on the ground when the man transferred his momentum into a run, directly towards Ruby. A pair of blades emerged from each bracer, as he leapt into a swinging attack, that was quickly deflected by Ren. A second swipe was attempted, further down. Ren was able to deflect it again, replying with a strike of his own. The man swung around, hitting Rens block straight on, sending the boy soaring into the remnants of a garden.

  
His focus returned to the young girl. A maniacal laugh roared from his as a devilish grin plastered his face. Before she knew it, two blades were being swung directly in front of her. Attempting to block, she spun Crescent Rose, to get something between them. Her large scythe was struggling to defend her against his rapidly increasing attacks. One blade manages to slip past the scythe, landing a solid blow across the girls chest.

  
She falls back, crying out a grunt as her aura flickers, a bright red flashing across her injury. She stumbles back, stunned. The man goes to make use of the moment, only to be met with Arkos. Both hold their shields up, side by side, blocking their teammate from harm. The man leaps onto the shields, locking the shields between his places, and laughs maniacally at the two, before backflipping off.

  
Only to be greeted kindly by Nora’s hammer.

  
She could have sworn she heard the man giggling as he went flying into half of a tower. Silence fell upon the group as they reconveigned, gathering their breath.  
“What's this guys problem?” Jaune huffed, arm stretching towards the nor crumbling building.

  
Ruby readied her scythe, eyeing up the building. “You can ask him yourself.”

  
Glancing over, Jaune could see the man, crouching in the hole that he created. They watched, as he leapt down, standing in place when he landed. His gaze leapt from person to person, finally landing on the youngest.

  
“What do you want from us?” Jaune yelled, trickles of fear present in his voice.

  
The mans demonic grin widened, as he took a step forward. “What I want does not matter to you, or you,” he arm gestured at Ren, then Nora, respectfully. He looked at Jaune and Pyrrha. “You too do interest me.” Then his gaze settled back to Ruby. “But what I want only really matters to you.”

  
The team look back at Ruby, who stood there completely stunned.

  
“Me?” was all she could mutter. Her held tilted in confusion.

  
The man watched her reaction, before crouching over in complete hysterics. After regaining his composure, his eyes fall back onto the girl. “You really don’t know do you?” His question caused Ruby’s eyes to narrow, even more confused. Her reaction set the man into hysterics again. “Oh how exciting this will be.”

  
“What-” Ruby took a step forward, complete seriousness claiming her voice. “-do you want.”

  
“Oooo” the man said with a giggle. “The little rose has thorns.” He took a breath in, the smile never fading. “My little flower, why I’m here to swipe you away.”

  
“And what if she doesn’t want to go?” Nora asked, standing between the man and her friend.

  
“Well then,” The man's head moved down, but his eyes stayed on the girl. “I guess I’ll just take her.”

  
“We will not allow you to do that, I’m afraid.” Pyrrha spoke as she moved to Nora’s side, readying her spear.

  
The man tilted his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. He opened them, leaning forward in the process. “Good.” He breathed, the devilish smile returning to his cheeks.

  
He leapt forward, almost in a blur, until he was behind Jaune. He went to swing at the mans back, only to be greeted by Pyrrha’s shield. She threw it in between Jaune and the mans blades. He turns his attack to Pyrrha, seeing her without her shield. Pyrrha steps back, dodging each step waiting for the right moment to strike. Jaune runs up behind the two, attempting to land a strike on the back of the man.

  
Moments before Jaunes blade hit, the man caught it with his gauntlet. Jaune looked at the blade, stunned. Pyrrha used this moment to strike the man, landing a successful hit to his hip, only for him to catch her spear with his other gauntlet. Laughing as he has the two, he jumps up, planting each foot into the pairs faces. Jaune gets thrown back, and Pyrrha stumbles, trying to regain her footing. As she’s stumbling, the man delivers a second kick, to the girls lower stomach, directly over the wound from her impalement.

  
Looking up, he sees Nora, readying her hammer. His grin grows, as he starts running towards the girl. Hearing a click behind him, he turns to see a bullet blaze past his eyes, mere millimetres away, and he follows the bullet until it hits the redhead.

  
He stares at the now collapsed girl, bewildered, until he starts to laugh maniacally. He turns to the young girl. “Well, if that isn’t ironic.”

  
Behind him, the now empowered Nora wields her hammer, and runs up behind the unsuspecting man, swinging her hammer to meet the mans face. The impact creates a ploom of dust, the force of the impact leaves the rest of the team taking cover.

  
Looking up after the dust settles, the team is left stunned, seeing Nora’s head stunned by the man's scorpion tail. Using the moment, grabs Nora and throws her into Ren, taking them both out in the process.

  
“What is this about?” Ruby yells to the faunus as he leaps upon another building. “Torchwick? The White Fang?”

  
“Please.” The faunus clearly amused by the questions. “My heart and body only belong to the goddess, not those pawns.”

  
“Cinder.”

  
“Hah, only in her wildest dreams.”

  
The man looks at her, a smile reaching the top of his cheeks, as he leaps down, preparing his blade. Upon landing, the faunus takes several swipes at the girl. She manages to avoid most of them, but one lands against the scythe and pushes her backwards. Jaune and Pyrrha attack each side of the man, to no effect. He slides his tail under the pairs feet, causing them to trip, then kicks them both back, returning his attention to Ruby.

  
“Pyrrha, Nora, Meteorite.” Jaune called to the two, to which they respond with a nod.

  
Jaune knells down, raising his shield, then proceeds to launch Nora, then Pyrrha into the air. One in the air, Pyrrha boosts Nora to a greater height, where she readies her hammer at the top of the arc. As she begins her descent, she fires Magnhild, propelling her downward. The faunus tries to block, but the force was more than he could handle. He managed to redirect the blow to land at his feet, but the shockwave sent all five people flying.

  
Quick back to her feet, Ruby attempted to gain the upper hand on the downed faunus. Using his tail as leverage, he bounces back up, parrying the incoming attack from the girl. As she lept to attack, he kicked her up into the air, then again in the stomach as she came back down, sending the girl in one direction and the scythe into another.

  
He walked over to Ruby, who was laying on the floor, clutching her stomach. His laugh grew as he grew closer. His grin widened, as he went to strike the downed girl.

  
In a blink, Ruby saw a sword land between her and the stinger, digging into the ground and blocking the attack. Then a figure perched upon it.  
The figure was none other than Qrow.

  
“Hey there kiddo.” He looked down to the girl with a soft smile.

Stunned, the faunus stumbled back, allowing Qrow to have time to remove his sword, and get into stance.

  
“As I live and breath, Qrow Branwen. A true huntsmen has evened the field.” The faunus said with a smirk.

  
“Look pal, I don’t know who you are, but you leave my niece alone.” Anger filled the ending of the sentence.

  
“Why friend, my name is Tyrian, and I’m afraid that's not possible. The queen has asked me to retrieve this girl.”

  
“Queen?” Rube asked, starting to regain some energy.

  
“Salem.” Qrow frowned, eyes never leaving Tyrian.

  
With a smirk, Tyrian ran at the huntsmen, swiping and swinging his bracers, with each attack being deflected by Qrow with quick succession. Qrow replied with an attack of his own, which threw the faunus back when he blocked it.

  
Qrow followed quickly with another attack, sword over head as he swung down onto Tyrian, only to have his sword caught in the bracers. The man laughed, as barrels stuck out from the bracers, firing upon the Qrows blade.

  
With a flip, the huntsman retreated back, readying for the faunus’s next move.

  
As the two fought, Ruby checked over the rest of the team. Jaune and Pyrrha were hurt, the effects of their impalement showing, meaning they were no longer able to assist. Nora was thrown into Ren, again, just as he got back to his feet, when her attack hit the ground.

  
That just left her, and Qrow, against the madman.

  
She turned her attention back to the fight. She attempted to attack from behind, but Tyrian was quick to use his tail to block her attacks. He launched his stinger at the girl, hitting the blade of Crescent Rose, making the girl stumble backwards.

  
“Don’t come closer!” Qrow warned his niece, knowing of the poison that lingered in his tail.

  
“Fine.” The leader yelled back, with a sigh. She then proceeded to get to higher ground, transitioning the scythe into sniper form, setting the crosshares onto the faunus.

  
Meanwhile, the faunus disarmed Qrow, sending his blade into a nearby wall. As he readied to attack, a bullet landed beside him. He looked up to see the little red figure aiming at him.

  
His attention elsewhere, Qrow used the distraction to apply a swift kick to the mans jaw, throwing him backwards, giving him time to retrieve his sword.  
He barely had it out of the wall when Tyrian resumed his attack. Watching Qrow struggling to regain the control in the fight, Ruby leapt down to her Uncle’s aid.  
Turning his attention to Ruby, Tyrian began a series of attacks that slowly overwhelmed the still training girl. During this, Qrow rejoined the fight, blocking his attacks. He turned to the girl, attempting to warn her about the stinger, only to be cut out by more attacks.

  
Qrows blade locked with Tyrians, and Ruby attempted to get the upper hand and attack from behind. Using his tail, Tyrian deflected the first attack, then spun, letting go of Qrows sword, and sliding under Ruby’s second attack, before twirling to kick the girl.

  
The blow landing right across her stomach, same place as before.

  
Screaming at the pain, the girl flew into the side of a half constructed tower. The impact caused the wall above to shift, and it began to fall on the unaware girl. Using his scythe, Qrow cut the wall, right above the girls head, causing both pieces to fall beside her.

  
Using the moment, Tyrian slashed his stinger against the huntsmans chest, poisoning the man as it penetrated his aura and his skin.  
He left his tail out, proud of what he had done.

  
The queen will be pleased about this.

  
He heard a grunt, and glanced over in the direction to see a spear being thrown. Pyrrha sat up, throwing Miló straight towards the man. As he braced for the impact, Pyrrha used her polarity to redirect the spear, sending it straight through the man's tail.

  
The faunus screaming in agony, as he looked down at his no longer connected stinger. “You BITCH!” He screamed at the woman, as she attempted to get back to her feet.

  
Then he ran out of the village and into the forest.

  
Ruby turned her attention to her injured uncle. “Uncle Qrow, are you okay.”  
He looked up, meeting her eyes, the silver filled with concern.

  
“Just a scratch kiddo,” He lied, followed by a grunt and a chuckle.

  
“Uncle Qrow-” Ruby started, before realising the rest of the team had joined them.

  
“Who was that?” Nora asked quickly.

  
“Where did you come from?” Ren was calm already.

  
“What does he want from Ruby?” Jaunes voice was full of panic.

  
“That doesn’t look good.” Pyrrha was staring at the cut, sure that there was more too it.

  
“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby restarted her question. “What's going on?” She offered her hand to the injured man, pulling him up.

  
He groaned as he regained his footing, but kept a smile when he looked to his niece.

  
“It starts with your favourite fairy tale. But let's get settled first.” He looked around to the even more destroyed village. “Not here though.”

They settled camp, as far down the road as their bodies would let them. Then, after some assistance from his flask, Qrow told them. About the magic, the maidens, the relics, salem and the story of the two gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I know I may not be the best at writing, but I tried my best to get the battle into words. I hope it was enjoyable.


	6. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls, out on their own journeys, with completely different objectives. How could they have considered that they would cross paths again.

Weiss rested her hands on top of her legs, each thumb at war with the other. Staring out the cockpit window, she could see the Anima shoreline coming into view. She was growing nervous, unsure of what would wait for her when she reached Mistral. She had planned to track down Winter, once she had landed. But when her and Mandle went to Vale to pick up the cargo, she overheard a group talking about how Atlesian forces had been pulled back to Atlas.

  


_ Will Winter even be at Mistral when I get there. What is she’s back in Atlas. What if she’s out looking for me? _

  


“You alright kid?” The voice broke her train of thought, and she looked over to Mandle, looking at the girl with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She watched his response. He knew she was lying, but didn’t attempt to push for more information. Why would it matter to him anyway. She was just cargo.

“I hope so.” His voice was barely audible, but she heard it. “‘Cause you’ll need to be.”

She looked over, eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?”

“You have the ability to fix it.” His eyes were glued to the front, unable to look at the small girl.

“Fix...it?” His reply only amplified her confusion with the mans words. “Fix what?”

  


After a long, awkward silence, he let out a deep sigh. He lifted up his left hand, thumping underneath his dark blue beanie, pulling it off. Once free, she watched as two ears raised from the man's head. Dog ears.

  


“Oh.” She stared at the now free ears, flicking happily to be free from the constriction of the mans beanie. Seeing him without, Weiss realised how he had never removed it, or had a helmet on instead. 

“One beanie.” The man let out a small smile. “One beanie, allows me to enter Atlas, under the radar.”

“I’m-” Weiss trailed off, her voice low. “I’m sorry that you have to go through this.”

“Don’t worry about it kid. The pasts the past. But you…” He looked over to his copilot. “An heiress to a powerful company, a huntress, hell one badass hero of Vale. You have influence. I know, you will end this.”

  


Weiss slouched into her seat, folding her arms across her chest. “Doubt I'll do any good.”

“Hey,” The man punched her shoulder playfully. “You have more power than you realise.”

  


This drew a small smile from the girl, as she gave him a punch back. Never, did she expect to befriend a stranger, or even meet one that only saw her for her name. Well, he saw her name, but not just the name, but the woman who wore it.

  


Her thoughts were cut off by the static of the radio. Shortwave transmission. A warning.

_ “Large grimm hunting above western anima. If flying, stick to the shores. Don’t go inland until Mistral.”  _

The message was cut off, a large thud heard before the click. They were under attack.

“We have to help them!” Weiss, exclaimed, worry taking over.

“We’re too late.” He nudged her, stealing her attention from the radio. Pointing out, they spotted a smaller airship, falling towards the forests. A large explosion followed when they reached the ground. “Looks like we’re taking the scenic route.”

  


\---------------

  


Yang was leaning onto the side of the ship, staring out into the ocean, watching the art that formed on its surface as the sun began to rise. She leaned over, hair swinging gently in the ocean breeze, and gazed at the reflection of the sun, greeted by a familiar golden image. One that felt familiar, lost and painful. She let out a deep sigh when the captain approached her.

  


“Travelling alone?” Yang looked up to see an older sailor, his white beard brushing against his chin. She must have made a face, because the man put his arms up to imply he means no harm. “Don’t worry, just here to chat.”

“And why is that?” The girl eased off, leaning back into the side of the ship.

“Not many travel alone, the long trip gets lonely.” He sighed, resting his hand on the railing, leaning into it. “Those who do have the better stories.”

“Maybe it wasn’t my choice to be alone.” The woman sighed, glaring at the man. “But, maybe it's better for some people to be left alone.”

She locked onto the man, as he proceeded to let out a hearty laugh. She watched him, in complete shock.

“Sorry sorry, you sound like a passenger I had recently.” His eyes narrowed as he went deep into thought. “Come to think of it, she spent most of her time there, and was on this exact route.”

That got the girls attention, standing up quickly. “What girl?”

“Uhh,” He stared into the sky, combing through his memories. “Cat faunus, shy, paranoid, black hair.”

“Blake.” Yang breahed. Relief flew over her knowing that she made it to Menagerie safely. 

The captain nodded. “That's the one. There was a monkey guy here too, seemed to be the only one she really noticed.”

“Sun.” Yang let a small smile take over. “Should have guessed he would have looked after her.”

  


_ Hopefully not too well. _

  


Yang’s eyebrows narrowed. The thought repeated within her head. What did she mean by that. 

  


“Enjoy the rest of the trip, lass.” The captain gave his farewell, before leaving the girl with her thoughts.

Yang leant over the railing again, glaring down into the water. Something on the water's surface glistened, stealing her attention. She climbed over the railing, then down the side of the ship, ignoring the gasps of other travelers.

As she reached near the water, she looked at the object that was shining back at her. A gloss black casting the light back off of it. She recognised it instantly.

Blakes bow. She formed the grim of the boat, before reaching out and grabbing the ribbon with her human hand, rubbing her thumb down the material as it sat into her hand. She climbed back into the boat, returning to the worried people. A smile had claimed her lips, one she couldn’t hide.

  


\---------------

  


Weiss gave the man a nudge, waking him up from his slumber. The sun was beginning to rise, and they took turns overnight in the flying. Weiss had no idea on how to pilot an airship, but Mandle had taught her how to keep the ship in the air, and told her to wake him if needed. After a few nights, she was comfortable handling the ship.

  


“Morning already?” He asked, voice croaky as he woke up.

“I’d have given you a bit more time, but we may have company soon.” He motioned towards the back. “There was a swarm of lancers, led by a queen, and they appeared to take an interest in the craft. Although, me may have snuck past, since it was still hard to see in the dark.”

“Sounds like fun.” His voice was purposefully calm and quiet.

  


They sat in silence, waiting to see if they would have the pleasure of company, unsure if it will actually come. They began to calm down, until a small rumble could be heard. Looking behind them, the swarm of lancers had been slowly gaining.

“Well, we’ve got company.” Weiss informed the pilot, as she moved towards the back of the ship.

As the cargo bay door opened, Weiss cast a gravity glyph at her feet to keep herself planted. Welding Myrtenaster, she uses the swords dust capabilities and her glyphs to push back the swarm, and take out a few in the process. But she wasn’t prepared for this kind of engagement.

  


\---------------

  


Yang’s thoughts had kept her mind busy, as she blankly stared over the water, standing just outside the bridge of the ship. A distant sound could be heard, similar to a rumble, but it didn’t take her out of her trance. The rumble grew gradually, still stuck out of the blondes mind.

Until a hand landed on her shoulder.

  


“Yang.” She looked back over her shoulder, seeing the captain. His other hand motioned towards the back of the boat. “We’ve got company.”

  


The blonde looked up, seeing an airship with a swarm of lancers quickly gaining behind them. As the airship got closer, she heard a chiming. It was familiar, one she hadn’t heard in a long time. After some visual input, it clicked. She recognised the noise. It was glyphs.

“Weiss?”

  


As the airship drew closer, Yang was able to see that the lancers had it hooked.

“We have to help them!” She turned to the captain, almost ordering the man.

“Our cannons are already ready, lass.” His reply was humble, so it clearly wasn’t his first fight. “But we’re used to sea grim.”

  


The blonde looked at the cannons, her gaze resting on the larger canon at the front of the ship. A smile grew as an idea formed in her head.

“Can you shoot me up there?” Her eyes returned to the man.

“Aye, aye captain.” His remark assisted with a wink.

  


The cannon fired, sending one blonde missile straight towards the airship. She flew over it, firing upwards to bring her back down, landing right on top of the ship. Cocking her gauntlets, she looked around to see two lancers on the ship. Two shots, two grimm turned to dust. She fired shots back into the swarm, picking off grimm while Weiss handled the rest. Until it was just the Queen remaining. 

  


The queen struck the top of the ship, aiming for the blonde, punching a large hole in the fuselage. As it retreaded back, preparing for a second run, Yang jumped through the hole into the cargo hold.

  
“Sup.” She couldn’t hold a straight face. Relief washed over her seeing the smaller girl standing before her, completely frozen as she attempted to comprehend what her eyes were seeing.

  


“Yang?” Her question was soft, as if asking herself as well as the blonde before her.

  


“WEISS!” Mandle yelled from the front. Regaining her attention, she ran back to the cockpit to see what he wanted, leaving the blonde to follow.

  


Up ahead, the queen lancer had prepared itself for a second attack. A smirk grew on the smaller girls face, as she glanced over to Yang. “Watch this.”

  


Yang watched as Weiss planted the sword into the floor, both hands resting on the end of the hilt. Looking up, she could see a glyph forming, and a large ghostly knight figure emerging from the glyph. As the knight got ready, the lancer began its attack.

  


It launched its stinger at the knight, which he gracefully deflected, as the lancer kept charging. It sliced at the tail, removing the stinger from the creature, before slicing the creature into two when it got close.

  


All would be well, but the stinger the knight deflected had cut through the right wing of the airship, causing it to drop from the air.

  
Mandle jumped up, grabbing the two girls and dragged them to the back, where the cargo bay door was still open. Without warning he jumped out, taking the two girls with him.

“Hold on,” He instructed the two girls, as if they needed it. As they clung on, he flicked out his arms, tugging onto the sleeves. The rear of the shirt released, turning into a form of parachute, allowing the trio to gently land in the water.

  


They sat in the water, floating as they regained their breath. It was almost peaceful, if not for the exploding airship crashing into the water just ahead.

  


All three jumped when they heard the deep boom of an air horn.

  


Looking up, Yang recognised the man leaning over the edge of the ship. It was the captain.

  


“Need a ride?” He asked. “And what a show.”

  


The crew collected the three from the water, blankets and hot drinks to warm them up.

  


As soon as they were on board, Weiss leapt into Yang, throwing her arms around her. Startled by the sudden embrace, Yang wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, squeezing tightly.

“I missed you.” She whispered into the blondes shoulder. She could feel the smile growing on the blonde, causing her to have on of her own.

  


They stood there for a while, enjoying having eachothers company again after such a long distance apart. Weiss pulled back, looking up at the blonde.

  


“Is Ruby with you?” She asked. She knew the answer, but tried to be hopeful.

  


“You really think she would have missed a fight,” She replied with a grin, motioning back towards where they defeated the queen. A small look of disappointment flew across the smaller girl's face, but she was quick to hide it.

  


After some warming up, thanks to the blankets and some hot cocoa, the pair settled down, discussing the events that occured to each of them after the fall.

  


“I don’t know why I didn’t ask this earlier, but where exactly are we going?” Weiss looked up from her cocoa. 

  


“This ship is heading to Menagerie.” Yang looked calmly down to the girl.

  


A small smile grew on her face. “Blake?” she asked. She chuckled to Yangs nodding reply. “I would have expected you to go after Ruby.”

  


“So did I, but…” She stared down at her own cocoa. “After Blake left, I felt this…. I dunno, this hole.”

  


Weiss reached out, taking Yang’s flesh hand with both of hers. The cold against the warm sent a shudder down the blondes spine. “I know what you mean.” she looked away. “I miss Ruby.”

  


“Well, Ice Queen, we can pick up your girlfriend once we grab Blake and Sun.” She laughed, her teasing causing a pink to creep up Weiss’s cheeks. Weiss turned, and looked Yang dead in the eye, ice blue on vibrant lilac.

"How long have you know?" She asked, her face serious.

"Wait...what?" The blonde leant back, her wide eyes and dropped jaw revealing a blown mind. That was until Weiss started laughing.

"You should have seen your face," she got out, amongst the giggling.

"Evil little woman." Yang muttered back playfully, followed by a light shove. 

"Hey, don't hurt your future sister in law." Weiss chuckled, regaining her balance. "Besides, how will Blake feel knowing you hurt your ring bearer."

Now it was Yangs turn. "We were actually going to get Ruby to do it." She looked down go Weiss, whose eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

"Ruby would make more sense as the flower girl." Weiss played along.

Yang felt a warmth grow on her cheeks. Did Weiss really think they were that close?

  


Eager to prevent the embarrassment from overwhelming her, Yang changed the subject.

  


“Who’s the guy you’re flying with.” She asked, pointing to the dog-faunus who was deep in a discussion with the captain. As if he could feel the stare, he looked over, lending out a friendly wave to the pair.

“That's Mantle. He was going to be my lift to Mistral.” she looked back to the blonde. “You saw how that went. He's actually a pretty good guy.”

  


“Hmm, Ruby went to Mistral with JNPR.” 

  


“Well guess we got another destination to add to our road trip.”

  


After that, the two sat together, just enjoying the presence of their teammates, their friends.

  


“It won’t be long until we get to Menagerie.”

  


“Hey Yang, can I ask a favour?” Weiss looked up to the blonde, hesitant.

  


“Of course.” The taller woman smiled, and it was infectious.

  


“When we get to Menagerie, would you be able to find a cloak or something?”   
  


“I don’t think you’ll be cold.” She chuckled looking up to the ceiling.

  


“No…no It's not that.”

The blonde’s eyes widened in realisation. The faunus had been hurt by the Schnee name for a long time. They weren't going to take it lightly that the heiress had set foot on their home turf. Even if she hadn’t been the one calling the shots, her father dragged the rest of them into the dirt. She looked back down to Weiss, resting a hand on her shoulder.

  


“I’ll find something.” She gave the girl a wink, before standing. “Anyway, its late, you look like you haven’t had a proper sleep in weeks.” She dragged the smaller girl up with her. Leading her down into the ship, to the bunks. “This ones my room. Enjoy the bed, you’ve earned it.”

  


The blonde wandered around the deck, letting the ocean breeze free her mind. At the front, she spotted a short woman, white cloak dangling off her shoulders.

  


“Excuse me, Ma’am.” Yang approached the woman, greeting her with her friendliest smile. 

The woman turned to greet her, but locked up for a second. “Yes dear?” she got out.

“Would you happen to have any other cloaks?” She asked, rubbing her hands together nervously. “My friend’s went down with that airship from earlier.” 

The lady smiled. “Of course dear. Come with me, I have more in my room.” The lady lead the blonde to her room, motiong for her to wait at the door, as she pulled out a suitcase, rummaging through it. She pulled out a red, hooded cloak.

“Will this do?” She asked with a smile, handing the neatly folded cloak to Yang.

“It’s perfect.” She smiled to the woman. “How much do you want for it?”   
The woman laughed. “Honey, you’re a huntress, correct?” She asked the blonde, who’s nod brought a smile to the womans face. “Then keep it up, and were even.”

  


Yang gave the woman many thanks, before returning to Weiss, who was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Her arrival brought a smile to the smaller womans face.

“Guess what I found.” She said, handing the cloak to Weiss.

Weiss jumped out of the bed, quick to try on the red cloak. Her smile could reach her eyes when she looked back at Yang. She gave it a twirl.

  


“It’s perfect.” She beamed. “Feel like a complete dolt wearing it.”


	7. Odd Ones Out

Yang wasn’t even off the ship and she was already receiving weird looks from the local residents. 

_Hmmm. People are staring at us. Have they never seen a human before?_

She looked down to the smaller woman, wrapped underneath the red cloak, Yangs aviators covering her eyes. She leaned in to whisper into her ear. 

“I’m going to get a lot of strange looks.” Weiss looked back up, visible confusion emitting from behind the thick shades. “There’s a good chance that we may be the only to non-faunus in town.”

They wouldn’t know that Weiss was a human though. A Schnee would be easy to spot, easily recognisable by their snow white hair, and icy blue eyes. The cloak and shades would cover her most characteristic features. It also made it so that the locals wouldn’t be sure if she was human. 

“Let's just get a move on.” Weiss let out a rushed whisper. “Unless you want some roasted Weiss, I suggest we get to wherever Blake is.”

With a nod, Yang turned. She looked around, taking in the dock side markets. They made their way inland, most faunus either stared at them or avoided them altogether. Whatever their reaction, Yang greeted every face with a friendly smile. They reached the crest of what seemed to be a large hill in the centre of the town, when they were approached by looked like a local officer. The pair shared a quick look, the approaching woman looked familiar.

The faunus sported a dark leather jacket, over a red tank top and dark navy jeans. Brown hair surrounded her ears, floating by her shoulders. She wore a sword at each hip. Across her breast pocket, was a badge. For an officer, she looked quite casual.

“Excuse me miss.” The rabbit faunus greeted the Blonde with a smile. “I hope you can understand my need to be aware, but may I ask what you’re business is here in Menagerie.”

“I’m here to surprise a friend. She had uhh, returned to her family for an emergency.” She tried her best to be as friendly as she could.

“What about your friend here?” the faunus’s eyes moved to Weiss, who had stayed silent. The 

“She got nervous on our way here. Found the ships bar.” She gave an annoyed glare to the cloaked girl, who gave her a spacey smile in return. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the officer. She leant out her hand “I’m Yang.”

The faunus stared at the outstretched hand in front of her. Yang’s cheeks reddened when she realised she gave her her prosthetic. The blush faded when the faunus took her hand.

“Kendle. Do you know where you’re friend lives.” Yang shook her head, sheepish. “Alright, whats her name?”

“Belladonna.”

Kendle gave the pair a small smile. “I see, well you will find the Belladonna household down there.” She pointed down the main street, down into the back of the residential district.

“So, down in that direction.” She was about to give the girl her thanks, when she noticed her shaking her head.

“No, it’s that house.” Yang followed the woman's finger, until her vision rested on a large building at the end of the street.

It was a large two story building, with a large garden sprawling behind it. Kendle couldn’t hold in her chuckle when the pair had to pick their jaws up from the road.

“Well, best of luck.” She turned to the blonde. “See you later, Yang” She then turned to the smaller girl. “Same with you, Weiss.” She smiled, sliding her finger down her left eye with a wink, before spinning on her heels and walking off.

“She reminds me of Velvet.” Weiss spoke to Yang, watching the faunus disappear behind the hill.

“She went to beacon.” Yang informed Weiss, a saddenes look. “Nobody knows the story. But she lost all three of her teammates that night.”

“She was the leader of team KNDY?” Weiss looked back to the blonde, who gave her a subtle nod.

The girls turned, and began their descent down the hill. Weiss looked over to Yang, and even through the thick shades she could see Yang gripping the handles of Bumblebee to the point where they may actually start to compress. “Nervous?”

“Is it that obvious?” The blonde looked over, embarrassment claiming her lower cheeks.

“Don’t worry.” She reached her hand up to the blondes shoulder. “I’ll uhh, give you the moment.”

“Thank you, Weiss.”

"I can tell." Yang gave Weiss a questioning look. "That you like her, I mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

They had reached the bottom of the road, standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the front of the path that leads to the house. Yang walked bumblebee carefully. _It would not leave a good impression if I crush the garden._ Next to the stairs, was a cement path that leads around the side of the house. She stopped, kicking out the stand and left the bike there, out of the way. The girls proceeded to climb the stairs in sync. 

At the top, Weiss moved and leant beside the door, thankful to be out of the sun. Yang stood before the door, a subtle shake engulfing her body. After a supporting smile from Weiss, she reached up, and knocked on the door.

She had prepared for several different reunions. What Blake would say or do, how she'd reply. She was so focused on the door, she didn’t even realise the sweat that began to explore her face. She found herself unable to breath, heart racing as footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. As it swung open, a smaller cat faunus revealed herself from behind it. Familiar amber eyes looked at the girl, looking her up and down.

“H-hello ma’am. I was wondering if…” The blonde lost her words, but the woman behind the door gave her a welcoming smile, before leaning behind the door, facing inwards.

“Blake!” She called out, before returning her attention to the nervous wreck outside. “She may run.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but Yang heard.

“Mom? What is it?” Yang heard an oh so familiar voice approaching, before Blake stood before her. When she saw Yang, she stopped dead, staring, wondering if what she was seeing was real.

“H-hey, Blake.” Words were still escaping the usually talkative blonde, as she stood there, unable to move. Something was glistening within her golden eyes. There was a fight, between relief and joy, against pain and guilt. It may not have been the most visible, but Yang could see it.

Blake stumbled forward, eyes locked on the blonde. She raised her arm, cupping the blondes cheek with her hand. A gentle smile grew on her face. "You're real this time." Blake's words left her stunned as the faunus embraced her in a hug. Once she got her mind back, she returned it eagerly.

“I’ve missed you, Blake.” The blonde whispered into her ear. Her voice was shaky, but she got the words out. The faunus only squeezed her tighter. She hadn’t even realised the tears that were streaming from her eyes. She could also feel Blakes, trickling onto her shoulder.

“Aww young love.” Kali broke the silence, hands clasped, watching the two. Blake pushed out from the blonde.

“Mom!” she groaned, rolling her eyes towards her mother, who chuckled back. She looked back at the blonde, a gentle smile plastered across her face. But motion behind her caught her attention. The end of a cloak flying in front of the door. “Ruby?”

Weiss turned around, removing the glasses. “Luckily no.” She smiled towards the faunus. “Hello Blake.”

Blake gave the girl a confused look, then shrugged as she went to hug the Schnee. To her surprise, Weiss was quick to return it. 

“Hey!” a voice shouted from further within the home. “I was only expecting one trouble maker, not two.”

Sun appeared next to Kali, his grin reaching his ears. 

“Let's get inside. I'm sure we all have stories to share.’ll get some tea ready.” The older faunus looked over to Yang. “Maybe some coffee too.”

\---------------

The group moved to the living room. Weiss, Yang and Blake covered one couch, while Kali and Sun claimed another. Kali told the two guests that Ghira was out. _People need their chieftain._

“So, you came here by ship.” Sun was pointing at Yang, then moved to Weiss. “Then you crashed next to said ship.”

“Thats a really idiotic way of explaining it.” Weiss exclaimed. “But yes.”

“There’s the Ice Queen I remember.” The monkey faunus fired back, a cheeky grin growing.

She stared him down, eyes narrowing, until a smile claimed her too.

  
“What's with the cloak?” Blake asked her. “Did you miss Ruby that much?” She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

“No.” Weiss retorted to the faunus’s teasing. “We got it from a lady on the ship. I don’t think many people would be happy to see a Schnee on Menagerie, so we decided that it would be best to hide me.” 

Kali placed her tea down on the coffee table between the two seats, she leant over, taking Weiss’s hand with her own. “Honey, we don’t hold you to your father's actions.” She soothed the girl with a smile. “People know that you aren’t hollow like he is.”

Weiss smiled with a nod, but still doubted her words. She leant back, tucking herself back into the cloak.

Yang looked over to Blake, noticing she was in a stare. She followed her eyes to her prosthetic arm. She moved her hand to give the girl a thumbs up, then a wink when Blake’s gaze moved to her eyes. She could see the guilt flowing through the amber eyes as they quickly glanced away.

Kali let out a chuckle. “Alright kids, how about we get you two settled. We have some spare rooms that you can bunk in.”

Weiss looked over to Yang as she held up her hand. “Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna, but we don’t want to impose. I have some lien, and we can find a hotel.”

Kali smiled at the pair, shaking her head as she stood up.

“I highly doubt you will find one. Few faunus here have seen humans, let alone serve them.” Kali’s smile was as soft as her words, but just as firm. “Please, we have several free rooms.” She was behind the couch now, resting her hands on Blakes shoulders. “Besides, you three have been split up for long enough.” 

There was a sweetness to it, that Yang simply couldn’t argue with. Kali had been treating much better than either expected. Especially Weiss. Having a faunus actually speak to her decently wasn’t something she was used to.

Kali moved back to her seat, falling into it graciously. “Also no missus. Call me Kali. You’re going to make me feel older than I want to.” Yang couldn’t help but smile, even though Blake let out a sigh at her mother's humor.

Yang returned to her bike, retrieving the luggage she had strapped to it. As she unclasped the straps, she felt a presence behind her. It was Blake.

“That looks quite familiar.” Yang turned around to see her partner eyeing up the ribbon tied around her arm. A blush claimed her cheeks. “Where’d you find that.”

“I uh…” Yang muttered, rubbing the back of her neck with her prosthetic. “I found it while I was on the ship. It was just floating by.”

“And you’re first instinct was to jump in and grab it.”

“I dunno, it kinda just called out to me.” The blonde removed her hand from her neck to shrug, before planting it into her hip.

Blake reached out to grab Yangs bag. “Let me help you with that.”

“Don’t worry, I got it. Just lead the way.”

The two walked back into the house, as Blake guided Yang up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Kali watched the pair with a small smile, sipping her tea. Her ear flickered when as she heard footsteps behind her.

“Do you see it too?” It was Weiss.

“I do. But I don’t know if they do.” Her reply was soft, muffled at the end by her cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, my holidays are over, so there will be more time between chapters. Which may be for the best. Also the history of Kendle and team KNDY will be revealed in later chapters


	8. Dreams

"Again."

Jaune adjusted the bend in his knees slightly, lowering his body. Raising his shield just an inch lower and closer, he held his sword out by his side, pointing to the ground. His feet dug into the dirt as he readied into a defensive stance.

"Ready!" He announced it to his partner.

Pyrrha moved, preparing to attack. She got close quickly, and leapt over Jaune, attempting to baffle the boy. As she was overhead, she struck her spear towards him, only for him to react quickly. He raised his shield to block the attack, sending the spear to the side, and repositioned his sword to greet his partner as she landed.

Although he had successfully deflected her attack, his counter attack failed. But, he attempted to move against Pyrrha after she landed, only to have his sword bounce off the side of her spear. She slid her leg along the dirt, under the boys feet. It would have toppled him over, but he jumped back just before their legs collided. 

But before he regained his footing, Pyrrha gave a gentle push to his chest, sending the boy flailing to the ground.

Pyrrha chuckled as she stuck her spear into the ground, indicating the end of the training spar.

"You've gotten so much better, Jaune." Pyrrha huffed as she planted herself onto a nearby log. She stretched out her arms before patting the hard oak, inviting the blond to take a seat.

"What's it matter.." His voice was soft, and his gaze never left the dirt while he took his seat.

Pyrrha looked the boy over, watching as his body softened and shoulders slumped after taking a seat. “What do you mean?”

Jaune stared down at the dirt. “I’m still nowhere near you in a fight.”

Pyrrha gave Jaune’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Jaune, you don’t need to be as good as I am to be a good huntsman.”

“That’s not it. I know that. It’s just…”Jaune’s voice trailed off, his eyes beginning to burn a hole in the dirt. After letting in a deep sigh, he continued. “I just want to be good enough to be worthy of being your partner.”

Pyrrha lent over, gently smacking the back of Jaune’s head before snaking her arms around him. “You’ve already proven to be a good partner, Jaune. You saved my life.” Her arms around the boy tightened. “Besides, there isn’t a single soul I’d rather have by my side.”

Pyrrha pulled away, the lack of body heat finally bringing the boys eyes to hers. His lips spread to a small smile. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

Pyrrha lent back in, cupping Jaunes cheek with her left hand. She tilted her head up, hoping the boy would get the clue.

He did.

He leant down, until his lips were greeted with the familiar warmth of hers. They had these little moments, and both desperately wanted to keep the little moments to last as long as they possibly could. Neither were comfortable yet expressing how close they had become in front of their teammates.

Pyrrha wore a pleased smirk as she pulled away. “Jaune, what do you want to do once this whole thing is over.”

“Honestly, I don’t expect to make it.”

“But when we  _ do _ , you have to have some plans right?”

“I don’t know. I kind of just expected it would go back to normal. Head back to Beacon, become huntsmen.”

“What about after that? You can’t be a student forever.”

“I hope to be out there, helping people... with you.” Jaune’s expression quickly turned sheepish. “A-and Ren and Nora too.”

Pyrrha let out a small chuckle, as she fell for Jaune’s awkwardness. “That’s all I want.”

Jaune watched as the redhead stood up, stretching before looking down to him. He looked into her eyes, only to see tiredness and fear, desperately trying to be hidden behind the comfort they shared.

After all, Qrow had just turned their view of the world, of Ozpin, of what they were fighting this whole time, completely upside down.

“Probably time we head back.” She leant out her hand, giving the blond a gentle smile.

It was cold, and it was dark. But the pair were able to easily find where the group had set up camp by following the increasing intensity of the orangey-red glow created by their campfire.

A small shuffling, accompanied by what sounded like gentle sobbing crept to the girls ears, drawing her into an alert state immediately. She ran ahead, leaving a confused Jaune behind.

As Jaune approached the camp, he found the redhead on her knees, leaning over an awakening Ruby. 

“Another nightmare?” She asked, placing a hand gently over the girl’s shoulder. She jumped slightly as the shorter girl leant up and wrapped her arms around her in a flash.

Ruby pressed her head into Pyrrha’s shoulder with a nod. She mumbled something, but it was too faint, too jumbled for either ears to understand. Jaune crept up, unsure if this was a situation he would be accepted in. When neither girl scolded him for approaching, he lent down and hugged the pair before him.

“Did you want to tell me about it?” Pyrrha whispered, trying to comfort the quivering mess that sat before her. She felt her head nod in her shoulder, before Ruby backed up. She repositioned herself, so that she sat cross-legged on her sleeping roll.

“It was like the rest.” was all she got out before beginning to be overwhelmed with tears again, but she held them back. “We had defeated Cinder, like normal, but also this Salem woman, this time.And you guys were really bad ass. Jaune could actually fight, Ren and Nora were practically sharing a mind, and Pyrrha. You could’ve single handedly won half the fight. And again, I found myself at my mom’s grave, telling her the tale of it all.” She let out a deep sigh, that almost became a sob. “But I was alone this time, and when I turned around…” She cut off, slamming her head into her hands, as rough sobs began to radiate from her throat.

Pyrrha was quick to reposition herself, sitting beside Ruby and running her hand reassuringly up and down her back. “It’s okay Ruby, you’re not alone anymore.”

Ruby’s sobbing quietened before she continued.

“When I turned around, there were three more graves. I had never seen them before, and they weren’t there when I walked up. So I looked at the names. The first one said ‘Yang Xiao Long’, next to it was Blake’s and then the last one. I didn’t bare to look at it. I tried with every little bit of my body to look away, to run off, but I couldn’t. It was drawing me in. Then the name stared back at me, and I couldn’t take my eyes off it. ‘Weiss Schnee’.”

Pyrrha held the girl as she fell apart beside her. Jaune quick to help, plonked himself down on the other side, resting his hand on Ruby’s shoulder, silently telling her that he was there if she needed.

It took a while, but Ruby’s crying began to soften, as she slowly rebuilt her composure. “At least it was just a dream. I don’t know if I could continue if it was real.” She slowly looked up, meeting Pyrrha’s eyes.

And in an instant, Pyrrha could see something about the dream that was troubling her. It wasn’t pain, well not entirely, but the silver eyes that were staring back at her spoke of more. Confusion, guilt and loneliness.

“Like you said Ruby, it was just a dream.” Jaune tightened his grip on her shoulder. “You haven’t exactly had any come true. I mean, unless you have secretly turned into a giant cookie and tried to eat yourself at some point.”

Jaune’s attempt at humour worked, and a small smile pulled at Ruby’s lips. “I regret telling you about that one.”

“Do you want us to sit with you until you go back to sleep?” Pyrrha was always willing to help.

“No, it's alright. I don’t know if I want to, really.” Ruby gave the pair a small smile. “You two should get some sleep. It’s late. Or early, actually.”   
  


Both gave the leader a nod and a “goodnight” and made their way to their rolls. Ruby watched them as they fell into a sound sleep almost instantly after hitting the pillows. Staring at them long after their eyes drifted shut.

_ If only I could do that. _

Ruby was left alone. Everyone was asleep, and the only thing providing her any company was the crackling fire that she placed herself in front of. She was left alone with her thoughts, but only one stood out before her. One that came to her after her dream. One that wouldn’t go away.

_ Why did Weiss’s grave hurt me more? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this took a while, thanks work, but I have learnt that I just want to write more bees. I feel like more should be added, but don't really know what to add. Hope this is enough to satisfy JNPRR's side for a while


	9. Settling In

Weiss and Sun were watching Blake, as she leaned into the door frame staring hastily into the room. 

“Should we tell her its rude to stare?” Sun leaned over to Weiss, whispering near her ear.

“One, Yang won’t know, she’s sleeping.” Weiss chuckled, making no attempt to hide her voice. “Two, she  _ can  _ hear you.”

The pair watched as a small smile tugged at Blake’s lips to Weiss’ remark.

Night had claimed the island. After dinner, where Kali had to fend off a consistent Yang from helping her with preparing, a calm had settled over the house. It quickly became apparent to Blake that the travel had taken its toll on the tiring blonde, so she led her to the guest room across from her own room.

The hallway had led to four rooms. One is Blake’s, and the other three were guest rooms, now occupied by Sun, Weiss, and Yang.

“You should get some rest too,” Blake spoke as she turned to Weiss. “I know you’re just as tired.”

“When did you start reading my mind?” Weiss grinned, clearly being read like a book.

She gave a nod to Blake, before turning to Sun and giving him the same. “See you two tomorrow.” She turned on her heel into her room. Saying “Goodnight,” as she closed the door.

Sun and Blake shared a glance before Blake tilted her head to the central living area. Sun gave her a nod and the pair made their way outside. 

“We still need to finish the nocturnal section,” Blake informed Sun, before handing him the device he’d been using to acquire signatures as they headed back into town.

The night had provided similar results as the past few days and nights. Going around taking signatures, asking those who lived in Menagerie to leave their home. To defend Haven, filled with people they didn’t know and believed to despise them.

Whether it was true or not, they thought it was.

The duo had stopped to meet up near the edge of the town, regrouping to complete the final part of the nocturnal section.

“Any luck?” Blake asked, before turning around to the approaching monkey.

“Same as usual.” He threw his hands into the air. “Not one.”

“Same here.”

“I don’t get it. How can they just sit around and do nothing when the white fang is getting ready to attack.”   
  


“Because they are tired of fighting. These people came here to get away. To be left alone. And now we are asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves. They just don’t understand that…”

Blake stopped suddenly as her head bolted right, ears clearly heard something.

“There’s a fight. Sounds like Grimm.”

A smile pulled at Sun’s face. He clearly missed a good fight. “Let’s go.”

The two ran across the rooftops of likely concerned residents until they found themselves at the edge of Kuo Kuana. Perching at the edge, Blake looked out towards the plains, only to find four decently sized deathstalkers. And amongst them, were two Faunus clearly having a blast.

As they approached, it began to quickly dawn on them that the two didn’t really need help, until one of the Faunus, a cat, flew past them, taking a heavy hit from one of the stingers.

“You alright, Brody?” The other Faunus yelled. Blake recognizing the woman as Kendle. She had a sword in each hand, the purple blades glimmering under the moonlight. One was used to block an attack, and the other moved to counter.

The two remaining deathstalkers were still focused on the girl, and Blake used their lack of focus to climb above the one on the left, unsheathing Gambol Shroud and planting the blade into one of the beast’s eyes. It let out a horrific shriek, shaking violently as Blake repeated with another eye. She felt the monster’s trembling weaken before it began to fade into dust. 

She jumped off, landing just in front of it, watching it dissolve. A sharp pain hit her in the left leg, as the tail of the final deathstalker swept her off her feet.

Looking up, she saw Sun, attempting to regain the attention of the deathstalker. Behind him was Kendle, using the time to regain her breath. Up close, Blake could see that she had taken a beating. 

She stood, regaining some strength and picked up Gambol Shroud. “We need to tire it some more,” Blake shouted at Sun, who gave her a thumbs up before sidestepping away from an attack.

The two danced around the creature, striking it when possible. The creature appeared older than the others, and much more armoured. It was smarter too.

Blake jumped onto the tail, preparing to cut it. But as she got a grip, the tail began to flick wildly, in an attempt to throw her off. After a few flicks, Blake found herself quickly flying into the sand. Rolling over, she watched as the stinger moved straight towards her.

She got ready to move, preparing to use her shadow, when her view was completely filled with burning golden locks, flowing before her.

Yang appeared before her partner, catching the stinger before it could hurt anyone. With a shot from her gauntlets, she launched the stinger back into the air, turning to her partner. 

“You’re getting sloppy Belladonna,” She spoke, wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Just used to working with a maniac, but she’s here now.” Blake murmured before reaching her feet. She watched as Yang jogged to her right, standing a few metres away.

As Yang raised her hand, giving the girl a wink, Blake threw Gambol Shroud at her partner. As Yang caught it, Blake began to swing her around, doing a full loop before Yang let go, launching herself at the deathstalker. The impact of her metal arm causing the armour to crack, and completely grabbing the creature’s attention as it shrieked in pain.

It turned to face Yang, but found Kendle instead, who seized its distraction.

Two blades were planted deep into the beast's face, the shrieks fading as the deathstalker turned to dust.

Yang sat down next to the pile of dust, clearly still exhausted from the trip. “And I thought I was the one who got into trouble.” She grinned at Blake.

“How’d you know?” She asked, continuing when the blonde gave her a confused look. “That we were fighting, I mean.”

“I dunno.” Yang shrugged. “Kind of woke up in a panic, horrible feeling in my gut. Next thing I know I’m running here.” Yang gestured vaguely around them.

“I’ve seen that kind of thing before.” Sun stood beside the two. “Happened to me one night. Found that Neptune had fallen down the stairs.” 

“Thanks for the assist.” Kendle sheathed her swords after wiping them down. Stretching her back she walks to the trio. “Belladonna, you can sign us up for you’re thing.”

“You sure?” Blake raised her eyebrow. “We don’t exactly have many numbers.”

“Definitely. Brody and I will be glad to tag along.” She peered past Sun, as Brody regained his feet. “Speaking of the devil, I should check on my partner. See ya.”

As Kendle left, Blake, Sun and Yang started to head back to the house. It wasn’t that far in terms of distance, but the late-night, and recent fight tired all three of them. The relief of returning home would have been nice if it wasn’t quickly diminished by the sight of a very worried Kali waiting at the front door.

She held it open for the three, eyeing them down as they stumbled in, and gently closing the door behind them.

“Looks like you three had fun,” Kali smirked, arm vaguely gesturing for them to sit. Being Kali, none of them fought and slumped into the soft couch. “What excuse are we going to tell your father.”

She grinned as her eyes moved from Blake to Sun, to Yang. She watched as they gave each other concerned glances. Yang was more confused than anything, somewhat expecting the older faunus to be mad.

“We were out getting signatures when we heard fighting.” Blake broke the silence.

“And naturally, you three went and joined.” Kali gave her a concerned stare of her own.

“It’s what we were trained to do,” Blake grumbled back. “And we found two people struggling against a pack, so we aided. Can’t just sit around when someone needs help. And that was your training.”

Kali leaned back into the chair, wrapping her hands together on her lap. She looked over to Yang, who had puzzled drawn all over her.

“Something you want to add?” Kali nodded to the blonde. “Don’t really think you’d have gotten many signatures.”

“I wasn’t out getting signatures.” Yang rubbed her hands nervously, unable to look directly at Kali. “I kind of showed up during the fight.”

Yang was nervous. As much as she just wanted to be back by Blakes side, being at her family home, she was keen on leaving a good first impression. Getting into a fight, after not even being on the island for a day, wasn’t exactly a good look.

But when she looked up at Kali, she appeared amused.

“Sounds about right from what I’ve heard.” 

“She saved Blake.” Sun cut in, clearly feeling the nerves flowing his fellow blonde.

“Also sounds about right.” She gave Yang a reassuring smile. “Now off to bed, you lot. Any more trouble and I’ll drag Ghira into this.”

Yang looked at the woman, whose expression was stern, but caring. Seeing as the other two got up, Yang followed. The three tiredly stumbled their ways upstairs, heading towards the bedrooms.

Sun gave the girls a quick goodnight, before ducking into his room. As they walked past, they saw that he immediately fell into the bed, drifting off as soon as his face slammed into the pillow. Yang was about to head into her room before a hand on her shoulder asked her to turn around.

She turned to see a very tired, but grateful Blake as she wrapped the blonde within her arms. “Thank you,” she mumbled. “For saving me. Again.” There was an undertone in her voice. Guilt?

“I’d do it any day.” She whispered as she returned the gesture, holding the other girl tight enough for her to give a grunt, but Yang could tell that she didn’t mind. “Or night.”

The two stood there for some time before Yang broke the silence. “I know you’d do the same to keep me safe, anyway.” Regretfully, she let Blake go. “Goodnight.” She threw up a gentle wave, before closing the door behind her.

__________

  
  


Yang found herself standing in the kitchen, staring at the fridge. She wanted to make some pancakes for everyone for breakfast, but would Kali be okay with her meddling around in her kitchen. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the soft padding of feet approaching her.

“I didn’t expect you to be an early bird.” Kali’s voice was thick and soft, but the blonde still jumped when she spoke, causing the older faunus to chuckle slightly.

“Weiss would have been up first, but she needs an alarm for that.” Yang gave her a smile as she turned to see the woman take a seat at the counter. “I assume you already know that Blake will be up soon and Sun will wake up at some point before lunch.”

“He’ll be up when he smells food. Speaking of which, you look like you want to cook.” 

“I was going to make some pancakes, but I didn’t want to intrude in your kitchen,” Yang leant against the counter along the wall, twiddling her thumbs.

“Please, help yourself. I don’t mind releasing cooking duties.” 

Yang turned around, retrieving what she needed from the fridge. “I’ll get started, then we can wake everyone up in a bit.”

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk about.” Yang looked up at Kali, who had leaned back into her chair, hands clasped together. “Without extra ears.”

Yang could help but tense up. “Uhh, sure. W-what is it?” Why was she so nervous, its only Kali.

“Does she know?” Kali leaned forward, resting her arms on the countertop between them.

“What do you mean?” 

_ Nice try Yang, but she knows you know. _

“Does Blake know? I don’t want to intrude, but I am curious.”   
  


_ She definitely knows what she’s talking about. _

Yang could only shake her head.

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I-I don’t want to make things worse.” Yang kept her voice quiet. She hadn’t told anyone, but how could she lie to Kali.

“Oh please.” Kali let out a small laugh. “This is the happiest I’ve seen her since she arrived.” Yang watches as Kali’s ears flicked back before she turned around. “Looks like someone else is awake.”

Yang looked up to see Weiss lean over the railing by the bedrooms. “I didn’t have an alarm set.”

“Perfect timing, Ice Queen.” The nickname earned the blonde a stare, but she also got a smile. “I’m just about to make some coffee and pancakes.” Kali cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at the girl. “Yes Kali, tea too.”

“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my folder that I keep all of my fics in has 8 different stories, and for some reason, the one I am posting atm is the hardest to write. Probably because I need to keep it somewhat canon. But anyway, as my mind juggles between them all, and likely some new ones, I will try to focus on completing this


End file.
